Emperor's Heart
by Wargreymon 316
Summary: Ken falls in love with one of the digidestined......R & R
1. Default Chapter Title

This happens before the digidestined discover who the emperor is and I want to tell you that in this story they are all in the same school.....   
  
  
  
  
Emperor's Heart (part 1)  
By: Wargreymon 3:16  
  
  
  
Ken walked around the halls at school being emperor of the digital world was taking his toll on him. He looked at all the students his eyes ended up on the girl he had seen in the digital world... Kari. 'She looks so beautiful,' he thought 'but she would never go out with me not for what I am and not for who I am.' Ken looked away when he did Kari looked at him and smiled. 'Wow she smiled at me,' he thought 'maybe I might have a chance after all.' Ken smiled back and walked away.  
  
********  
  
Ken went to class he sat in the back where he usually sat he looked at the board as class started then something caught his eye. The girl he had a crush on walked through the door. 'Kari?!?!' he thought. He watched her as she sat down by the window 'This is great she's in my class..' Ken smiled as he thought about it. He realized no one sat by her he ran and sat right behind her. 'Yes!!!' he thought 'Damn even the back of her looks hot.' Ken jumped when Kari turned around. "Hi my name is Kari." she said smiling.  
"Uh...my..my name's K..K.Ken." He said nervously.  
"Hi Ken." Kari looked at him and smiled. She turned around as class started. Ken sat there stunned 'She talked to me I don't believe it.' Ken couldn't believe what happened he couldn't think straight. He didn't even pay attention to the teacher. He sat there and admired Kari's hair and nothing else. The bell suddenly rang Ken bolted up and looked around as students began filing out he looked at where Kari sat and noticed she was leaving. 'Say something.' Ken thought. But before he could say anything she disappeared into the mass of students in the hall. 'Way to go Ken you missed your chance.' Ken walked out of class feeling depressed he walked toward his locker and noticed Kari talking to the other people he saw in the digital world T.K. and Yolei. Ken walked as fast as he could while getting a glimpse of Kari before he turned the corner. 'Wow she is beautiful. I think I should ask her to the dance coming up.' he thought as he reached his locker. 'I'll have to do it tomorrow I have to go conquer the digital world first.' he looked around as everyone left school he opened his laptop and disappeared into the screen.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Next Day  
  
Ken opened the door as school started he was in a bad mood the digidestined had beaten him again. 'Oh well,' he thought 'At least I saw Kari.' Ken smiled as he remebered what Kari's face looked like. He went to his locker with her image in his mind he grabbed his books an ran to class he couldn't wait to see her again he reached class and stopped at what he saw another kid was talking to her this time another digidestined named Daisuke. His temper flared as he walked to the back row as he watched the two laugh at something he couldn't hear. Ken sat there getting more angrier by the second as class started. He sat their the rest of the class period glancing over at Kari. He looked at her as she got up to talk to sharpen her pencil. Ken couldn't help but smile as he saw her face 'I'm going to ask her to the dance after class.' he thought. He smiled and couldn't wait till class was over. The bell rang and Ken bolted straight up and ran in front of Kari.  
"Uh hi K..K..Kari." Ken stuttered.  
"Hi Ken." Kari replied.  
"Uhhhh....Kari I was wondering..."Ken looked at Kari. She was staring at him with some curiosity. "I was wondering if you would go with me to the dance?"  
Kari frowned "Oh Ken. I'm sorry but I've already been asked. Maybe next time." She clasped Ken shoulder and walked away.  
Ken stood their his anger grew he couldn't believe he was rejected, any girl would want him but he was rejected by the one girl he had feelings for.Ken punched his fist at the desk near him making it start to crack. Ken walked out of the classroom he walked home 'I bet it was either it was T.K. or Daisuke.' Ken thought. 'I'm going have to eliminate them...' Ken decided to get rid of them once and for all as he reached his house.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night.....  
  
Ken punched his fist at the desk, he had been defeated by the two people he wanted to destroy. 'I can't believe it I guess I'll have to do it in the real world instead.' Ken stared at the digital world through his computer planning his next move.  
  
*********  
  
Next day  
  
  
Ken looked at his watch it was time to get to school. He walked to school depressed about yesterday's lost and how he couldn't think of a way to get rid of T.K. or Daisuke the real world with out getting in trouble.  
Ken kept looking at the ground not paying attention where he was going. Suddenly he collided into someone Ken fell back. "Ow!!!" the person yelled. Ken looked at the person who also had fallen over and couldn't believe who it was.  
"K..K..Kari...I'm sorry," Ken said getting up rushing toward her.  
"You should watch where your going Ken."  
"I'm sorry Kari I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going....." Ken looked at Kari with sorrow 'Great now she hates me.' Ken thought "Here let me help you up." Kari too Ken's hand. Ken felt Kari's hand 'It's so smooth he thought.'as he felt Kari's hand.  
"Uh...Ken can I have my hand back."  
Ken looked Kari in the face and released her hand his face was turning red."I'm sorry Kari I didn't mean too..."  
"Don't worry about it Ken." Kari replied holding her hand.  
Ken stood there trying to figure out what to say when Kari spoke up. "Look we better get to class. Want to walk to class together?" Kari said smiling.  
Ken stood there in shock "Uh......Sure." Ken stood theie as Kari began walking.  
"Are you coming?" Kari said looking back.  
"Uh yeah..," Ken rushed over to Kari's side and looked at her 'Wow she's beautiful.' he thought he kept walking, and staring at her until Kari spoke up.  
"Is their something wrong Ken? You've been looking at me since we bumped into each other."  
Ken shook his head "I'm sorry Kari it's just that your a beautiful girl."  
Kari blushed "Thanks Ken." Kari smiled and kept walking. Ken rushed up to her side again and tried not to look at her, but it was difficult he kept looking at her fast so he could a fresh image of her in his mind. When they reached class Ken felt dissapointed he liked walking with Kari but now he had to stop, he looked over to where Kari usually sat and noticed Daisuke sitting there waiting for her. Ken watched as Kari went to her seat and sat down to talk to Daisuke. Ken frowned and walked to his seat he sat their dissapointed looking at Kari smiling at Daisuke. Ken put his head down and forgot about school.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Later.....  
  
  
Ken's eyes opened when he heard the lunch bell ring. He had slept through class unnoticed everyone was filing out. He looked around and noticed that Daisuke and Kari were still in the class with him. What he saw next overwhelmed him with hatred...........  
  
  
  
  
To Be continued......  
  
  
  
I write to be continues so that people will come back but I also write them for reviews and how I can improve my writing skills......  
  
Also I want to try co writing with another author if you would like too do this give me a holla at my e-mail address or webpage.....  
  
Read my other story "Clone" 


	2. Emperor's Heart

  
  
  
  
Emperor's Heart (part2)  
by: Wargreymon 3:16  
  
  
  
Ken sat in his seat filled with anger as he saw Daisuke trying to kiss Kari. Ken bolted straight up knocking his desk over. Kari looked over at the distraction and saw Ken. Daisuke had closed his eyes and hadn't seen Kari move away.  
"Hi Ken." Kari said aloud.   
Daisuke fell over, as he missed Kari lips, on to his face.  
"Owww..." Daisuke said holding the side of his face "What happened Kari?"  
"Ken's here Daisuke."  
"Oh great." Daisuke said sarcastically.  
"Hi Kari..." Ken said giving a evil glare at Daisuke.  
"This is Daisuke..." Kari began introducing the two to one another. Ken continued to burn with hatred for Daisuke.  
"So your taking Kari to the Dance?" Ken said with his evil smile.  
"Am I? This is news to me." Daisuke said with a bewildering look on his face.  
' So he's not the one, it's T.K., I'll have to find a way to get rid of him.' Ken thought as Daisuke looked at Kari.  
"Am I taking you to the dance Kari?" Daisuke said with hope in his eyes.  
"Uhhh...I'm sorry Daisuke but T.K. already asked me."   
Daisuke frowned with dissapointment "You told me you were friends with T.S."  
"T.K. , and I am Daisuke I'm just being nice."  
"That's a little to nice for my taste."  
"Don't be jealous Daisuke it's just a dance and I'm sure you can find someone to go to the dance with."  
Daisuke looked like he was going to cry "All right."  
Ken watched as Daisuke seem to fall apart. He couldn't help snicker as Kari ripped Daisuke's heart out and step on it. He noticed Kari staring at him.  
"What's so funny Ken?" Kari said with a curious look on her face.  
"Oh uh nothing I was just thinking about something." Ken replied.  
"Okay..."  
"Well I got to get going. Bye Kari." Ken rushed out the door and smiled as he planned to take T.K. out of the picture.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Home....  
  
Ken planned to destroy T.K. one way or another and to do that he needed to attack him repeatedly in the digital world. Ken stared at his digivice and sucked himself into the digital world through his computer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Day....  
  
  
'Excellent,' Ken thought as he walked to school. His plan to remove T.K. from the picture was working. Ken continue to send his digimon slaves after T.K.. 'Now it's just a matter of time before he completely disappears.' Ken laughed as he entered the school. He stopped when he saw Kari talking to T.K.  
Ken decided to even things out in the real world.   
"Hi Kari!" Ken said reaching for Kari's hand.  
"Hi Ken." Kari watched as Ken kissed her hand.   
Kari's face went red as T.K. looked at Ken in surprise.  
"Who's thig guy Kari?" T.K. asked in annoyance.  
"He's Ken, Ken, this is T.K.."   
"Hello T.K." Ken said with a evil smile on his face. Ken looked at T.K., who seemed to be out of energy.  
"Hi Ken. So Kari about tomorrow I don't think I can make it to the dance. I mean I really want to Kari. It's just that," T.K. looked at Ken. "Guy keeps sending his army, and I end up being the one that has to stop him. I'm going to have to patrol so he doesn't take attack anymore."  
Kari looked like she was going to cry, but simled instead. Bring a look of shock to Ken's face.  
"I'll go with you T.K." Kari said smiling.  
"Okay!!" T.K. said enthusiastcally.  
'NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!' Ken screamed in his mind.  
Kari looked at Ken remembering he was still there "We're talking about a game Ken."  
"Oh!!" Ken replied knowing very well what they were talking about. 'Fine T.K. if you want to play hardball then I will.' Ken thought, as he made up a excuse to leave.   
"We better get to class." as Ken rushed off.  
He looked at Kari once more as she watched him turn the corner.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that Day   
  
Ken looked as his dining room in his floating fortress. He had spent the rest of the day contemplating how to prepare for Kari's arrival. He had decided he had to take her from T.K. and make her his queen in the digital world. He prepared for his date with his love tomorrow night. "Tomorrow will begin a new era where Kari and I shall rule the digital world." Ken said aloud.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Day...  
  
T.K. looked at his watch as he walked to Kari's house. He was early but he wanted to spend as much time with Kari as much as possible. He would never admit it to her but he loved her. He arrived at Kari's door and rang the door bell. Kari opened the door she looked like a goddess to T.K.  
"Uh...Hi Kari you look great."  
Kari smiled her cheeks were turning red. "Thank you T.K."  
"Shall we go." T.K. said offering his arm.  
"Yes." Kari replied as she took T.K.'s arm. "Hey I'm glad the digimon went early."  
"Why?"  
"No reason." as she put her head on his shoulder.  
The two walked to the computer room at the school. When they arrived they looked at the computer screen and pulled out their d-3's and fell into the digital world. Kari landed on top of T.K. the two looked at each other and blushed as Kari got off T.K.  
"Let's go look for Patamon and Gatomon." T.K. said trying not to look at Kari.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Ah they have arrived." Ken smiled as he pushed a button that suddenly appeared in front of him. "Time to get my new queen..."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"K.K..Kari..." T.K. stuttered.  
Kari looked at T.K. "Yes..."  
"What's your relationship with Davis?"  
"Why??" Kari asked.  
" I was just wondering..."  
"Well...I like him as a friend, but I like this other guy a lot."  
"Oh...Who's the guy?" T.K. with a curious look on his face.  
"I.I..I..." Kari stammered. Before she could finish her sentence two Airdramon, with a dark ring, appeared. The two Airdramon began pumping their wings sending a gust full of wind at them.  
"KARI LOOK OUT!!!" T.K. pushed Kari out of harm's way. Kari fell to the side of the ground as T.K. was flung into a tree. Kari turned around and was horrified to see T.K. lying limp on the ground.  
"T.K...!!!!!!" Kari screamed.  
Before Kari could do anything she was dragged away from T.K. by the Airdramon. Kari began squirming trying to free her grip from the Airdramon but to no avail. "T.K!!!!!" Kari yelled. She began to weep as T.K.'s body disappeared into a blur of tears.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Later....  
  
Kari opened her eyes ' Where am I ?' she thought. Darkness consumed her surroundings suddenly a beam of light appeared in a doorway.  
"Hello Kari..."  
"Digimon Emperor I knew it!!! LET ME OUT OF THIS PLACE!!!"  
"I'm afraid I can't do that right now." Ken replied.  
"Why???"  
"I have something to tell you..."  
"What is it?!?!"  
"I love you...."  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
Please read my other stories such as Parallel's and Holiday Love and etc....and REVIEW this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Emperor's Heart

  
  
Emperor's Heart (part 3)  
By: Wargreymon 3:16  
  
  
"YOU WHAT?!?!?!" Kari said wide-eyed.  
"I love you Kari." Ken said as he removed his gloves.  
Kari stared at Ken as he removed his glasses. She was trying to understand what Ken had just said to her.  
"Why are you doing this to me." She demanded.  
"I told you...Kari." Ken looked into Kari's eyes and took her hands into his. Kari resisted trying to pull them away as Ken held on tight. "It's me Kari..."  
Kari looked at him closer "Ken???" Kari gasped.  
"Yes..."  
Kari couldn't believe it standing in front of her was a student she had known for a few days.  
"What?!?! Why???"  
"I love you Kari.... this is the only way I could think of getting to tell you."  
Kari pushed Ken to the floor "Get away from me..." she screamed.  
"Kari...please..." Ken said on his knees. "Let me try to explain."  
" I don't want to hear it."  
Ken stood up he had enough "Kari I don't want to do this, but..." With a flick of his wrist a dozen digimon appeared from the depths of the shadows. Kari began to panic as the dark digimon made there way toward her.  
"Kari... Just listen to me that's all I ask."  
She stared at the student she had know for only a few days in utter disgust, but decided to listen.  
"Alright go ahead."   
With another flick of the wrist the digimon stopped their approach.  
"Kari, the first day I saw you in the digital world something came over me that I thought had been destroyed long ago. I want to keep feeling this emotion. What I'm trying to say is that I want you to reign beside me in the digital world as my queen."  
Kari stared at ken with disbelief at what she was hearing.   
"You want me to be your Queen?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"I told you. It's because I love you."  
"LOVE ME? You don't kidnap the person you love Ken."   
"But..."  
"If you love me Ken you'll let me go and stop being the emperor."  
Ken looked at Kari she was sitting on the steel floor. He watched her and noticed a tear sliding down her cheek. He couldn't believe what he had done.  
"Kari please don't cry." Ken ran over and tried to comfort her, but only met with a cold shoulder. Ken took Kari's hand. "Look at me." He took his hand and placed it on her cheek. He couldn't believe how smooth her skin felt. "I don't want hurt you anymore. I'll let you go."  
She looked at him with surprise "You will?"  
"Yes. I love you and I can't watch to see you in pain." He said trying to pull a smile.  
"Thank You Ken." She said wiping her tears from her face.   
Ken got up and began walking away from her. "You can leave through that door." Just as he said that another door opened.  
"Ken wait." Kari said standing up. Ken stopped and listened. "Come with me give up being this cruel Digimon Emperor."   
"I can't Kari it's my destiny to rule the digital world." He began walking away.  
"Ken..." Kari tried to reach out to him, but it was to late the door closed behind him.  
Later...  
  
"KARI!!! Where are you??" T.K. yelled. He kept wandering around look for her. All he could remember was seeing a blur fly away from him yelling his name and when he woke Kari was gone. " Come on, KARI!!!" As he said that a bush began moving. T.K. stared at with on the intent of defending himself from whatever came out of the bush. Suddenly she came out.   
"Kari!!!" T.K. said with his eyes almost coming out of his head.  
"T.K.!!!" She screamed back.  
T.K. ran towards her and hugged her, he suddenly realized what he was doing and pushed her away. T.K. looked at Kari who was blushing a crimson red.  
"Sorry, It's just that I thought..."   
"I know T.K.," she said as she put her finger on his lips. "Come on let's go home." She said as she hooked her arm around his.  
"Ok," He said, "You are going to tell me what happened right?"  
Kari just smiled 'Ken I won't give up on you. I'll try to get through to you.' She thought as she walked with T.K. through the digital world.   
"You said you liked someone who was it?" T.K. said as they walked.  
"It's..."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Ken sat in the darkness the only light were from the glowing screens he had on. All the screens were focused on her. He watched the screens with a smile and then frowned as she walked away with another man. 'She's gone. It's time to move on.' He buried the feeling he had into the darkest region of his soul. He turned the screens all off with a wave of his hand and sat there in the darkness. As a tear streaked down his face...  
  
  
  
  
The End   
  
  
Well that's it 6 months and this is the best ending I could think of so review.  
  
  
  



End file.
